


Alternate

by 45corleone



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27468901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/45corleone/pseuds/45corleone
Summary: AU Ben and Gwen Tennyson turn on their heroic actions, can anyone take over for them and more stop them?
Relationships: Ben Tennyson & Gwen Tennyson





	1. Best intentions

Disclaimer I do not own Ben 10 or any of its characthers, I also like to acknowledge the work from other authors from whom I take inspiration.

Bellwood, afternoon, on the outskirts of town a red headed girl stands, she seems lost in thought, she then turns and deflects a smal sphere of green mana-----------Ben! That's pathetic! I could have deflected that attack with my eyes closed and one finger......and guess what finger I would use?-----------from behind a tree a brown haired boy comes forth-------------Come on Gwen! You know the omnitrix dampens my mana.....I was lucky I could create that sphere!-----------Excuses! If you can not commit!-----------Easy Gwen! I do want to learn some magic, so I can defend myself better from magic attacks.......but I'll never be to your level----------You already have given up!----------Maybe I should ask someone else to teach me....Hex!....or maybe Charmcaster------------Gwen nearly screams to Ben and holds back tears----------Then go to her! Go to the bitch! I don't care--------Whoa! Whoa! Gwen calm down!......what's wrong? Tell me!----------Ben walks towards Gwen and tries conforting her----------Leave me alone!---------No! Calm down!--------he hugs her, at first she tries to break free, but she calms down-------I'm fine Doofus!----------Is it about Kevin?---------Ben asks with some anger on his voice--------No! Not him!------You have been irritable ever since you two broke up-----------But not because of him.........I saw him 2 days ago, he was with a girl and they were very cozy........and it didn't bother me.....we did the right thing breaking up........we are friends, co-workers...nothing more--------So why are you....angry?----------Gwen makes a small chuckle------------I discovered I love someone else----------Ben feels his stomach go cold----------Oh? Are you sure?------------Yes, I saw him.........he was with another girl in the morning, and with another diferent girl in the afternoon, he didn't notice me------------He's an idiot then!.....You are the prettiest girl in school, he should have noticed you!-------You think I'm pretty?----------Of course I do, since we were 10........I couldn't tell you when we were kids because you don't tell your cousin she's pretty, and after that you were with Kevin, it would have been.....disruptive to say it------------You don't mean it!--------Yes I do!------Then why didn't you notice me? I tried to talk to you but you were so into Olivia and then Marci-----------I wasn't into them, all of a sudden they started talking to me and geting very close I couldn't find you; wait! I'm the guy?------------Gwen turns away--------No!........yes....forget I said anything!------Gwen wait!-----------I don't want your pitty!----------No! I was waiting till you were over Kevin to ask you out! And you didn't notice that Olivia and Marci were constantly moving so I could only see them-----------You're saying that because I caught you!----------Ask Michelle, she saw everything----------You're telling the truth?-------------Of course! I was ecstatic when you broke up with Kevin, I finally gotten my shot----------So why did you mention going to Charmcaster?-----------To get a reaction from you!.......it was stronger than I expected-------------Gwen punches Ben's arm-----------I was calm, next time I'll show you what a black belt in martial arts do to a scrottum...understood?-----------Ben hugs and answers in a husky voice-----------You got it!---------he then starts kissing Gwen, at first Gwen is stunned but quickly she starts kissing back, they move towards a patch of grass and lie on it and kiss with all the energy of mutual pining for a long time, they are happy but suddenly they feel a presence and they look up, and in unysson-------------Grandma Verdona?-----------Verdona smiles----------Hello my children!....So finally admiting your true feelings?--------------Yes! Ben was unable to mantain a relationship and I was just going through the motions with Kevin, we finally figured out we were meant to be together----------Is that true Benjamin?-----------Yes! Although we did fumble a little to get to this point-------------I am happy for you..........but Gwen it is time-----------Gwen feels cold runing down her spine----------Time? But grandma....we agreed I would tell you when it felt right------------Ben frows at first and then he remembers----------Grandma No! We are finally happy, don't do this!--------She is a gifted adonyte, it is time to exploit her full potential------------Gwen cowers at the implications----------No grandma please! I am not ready! I want to spend time with Ben and the rest of my family!---------------There is no crisis right now Gwen, you can go and not be missed-----------Our family will miss her!.......I will miss her!!-------------Ben dear please! You can find another girl--------------NO! I LOVE GWEN!------------Don't make this more dificult than it is!---------------Verdona nears Gwen, who is paralyzed and as she strikes Ben throws himself in front of Gwen------------NNOO**************------------Verdona strikes Ben and at first he glows and then his body disolves, the only remains left are his clothes....and omnitrix--------------BEN!! NO!!! HOW COULD YOU GRANDMA!!!!--------and Gwen falls on her knees crying and then she hears-----------Dweeb?.....What?.........What happened?-----------Gwen look at the spot Ben was and she sees a male version of her anodyte form but glowing green and shorter tendrils on his head--------You.......you........you're in anodyte form!-----------Really? It feels diferent.....and I didn''t know I could have an anodyte form!------------I never felt the spark on you Ben, I am at a loss for words------------The omnitrix grandma! It supressed his mana...that is why you didn't feel his spark!--------------Yes it makes sense now, you'll now need training now Ben------------Do I have to?------------Yes!...just like her!------------Verdona takes advantage of Gwen droping her guard for Ben and she destroys her body, at first only her clothes remain around her in her anodyte form, at first Gwen is stunned but then she relaxes and smiles-------------Yes! This time it's more liberating! It never felt this way before-------The previous times you let your form out before, you kept your body, and it was like an anchor weighing you down, now you are trully free!------------Yes I am! You feel it Doofus?----------Yes! Nothing can hold us!-----------We can go and train now------------Grandma wait!-----------We need to say goodbye! We can't do this to our parents!----------Why not Dweeb?------------Come on Doofus....we lived with them for 17 years, and I want to say goodbye to some of my friends...don't you?----------I guess so....I know I sould wish this more----------It is the first time you transformed Ben, you are not used to the new sensations-----------I see, you'll have to guide me Gwen----------Don't worry Ben I will-------I should have taken into consideration, but you would not have agreed to this------------We didn't agree grandma, but it's a good thing you did, otherwise we would have tried to avoid it---------------I'll go for a few days so you can take your time saying goodbye----------Thanks grandma, we'll be ready!----------Gwen turns to the omnitrix-----------What's wrong child?-------------We can't leave the omnitrix this way! It can fall into the wrong hands...but we can't touch it this way.........I know!----------Gwen concentrates and finally a sphere of mana surrounds the omnitrix--------There! Only someone related to us can take down the sphere, in other words only the three of us can disolve it so we can give it to someone that can put it in a safer place...but right now it is pretty safe-----------and Verdona leaves, Gwen and Ben look at each other-----------Where to Dweeb?-------------First our homes and then school, and also plumber headquarters and probably we'll remember more places----------and Gwen and Ben leave for home to face their parents.

As they near their homes Ben tenses or what it seems to do so in his new form-------------What's wrong Ben?------------I wonder how my parents will react--------------I know, this is a bigger change that the ones we have showed them before------------Ben looks at hiis body-----------Man! I doubt they will take it well---------No they won't.......we better get them together so we can face them in unyson-----------I'm new with this..how?----------Leave it to me!-------------and Gwen concentrates-------Uncle Carl! Aunt Sandra!--------------Ben's parents are startled, they look around and---------Gwen? Where are you?----------Near...Ben and I need to talk to you along with my parents-------------Can't it wait till tomorrow?-----------No it has to be now----------Gwen you are scaring me!------------You needn't worry aunt, we'll explain soon, get ready-----------Get ready?-----------and Gwen concentrates again, this time with her parents-----------Mom! Dad!----------Gwen? Where?---------Ben and his parents and me will soon arrive, we need to talk-----------What is it Silly Bean?-----------You'll see--------and a portal opens in the living room at Ben's house and they hear---------This portal will take you to your destination------------they look at each other and walk to the portal and apear in Frank's and Natalie's home----------Carl! Sandra! How?---------Gwen told us to walk through the portal and here we are-------------What is going on?-------------and Ben and Gwen apear in front of their parents in their new forms and in unyson---------Hi mom! Hi dad! Hi aunt! Hi uncle!-----------????????Gwen?? Ben??? What happened to you?-------------Grandma Verdona destroyed our human bodies so we can take our anodyte forms so we can train them and use their powers better-----------WHAT? NO!! By what right she did that!-------------We are anodytes mother, without our bodies we can achieve so much more------------Ben you never had these powers-------------The omnitrix supressed them mother, now I can access them and I can sense so much more----------How long before you can restore your bodies?-------------75 years should do it------------What?? That's a lifetime!-------------We are now at a new level dad, we may not restore our human bodies ever again-----------Ben! No! You still have a lot to do as a human! Finish school! Fall in love! Travel!---------I never liked school dad, I have traveled and I will travel more now and.....I did fall in love and dad and I'll be wtih her-------------Gwen and Ben hold hands and look at each other-----------NO! You are cousins! You are family! It is wrong!---------No mother, even when we had our human bodies, it was no big risk us having a relationship, and now even less of a risk---------You were in a relationship? And you kept it from us?-------You would have tried to separate us mother, but soon we would be of legal age, so we would no longer hide and you would not be able to do anything about it-------------Gwen what has gotten into you? Who do you think you are talking to?--------------I know who i'm talking to.....do you?--------------Gwen I am your mother!-------------You are but now I call the shots! I am no longer bound by your pety rules and laws------------I am still your mother!-----------Gwen gestures and Natalie is hurled backward, she does not fall but she is frightned----------I now decide what i'll do and no longer have to ask for permission---------Carl and Sandra look at Ben with worry-----------Ben think things thruogh, don't do something you'll regret later-------------I am no longer under human limitations, you can no longer ground me like you tried to before-----------We were thinking of your safety Ben---------You wanted to punish grandpa also-----------We worked it out son------------But now I call the shots! And Gwen and me are together deal with it-----------the Tennyson family look at each other, there is concern for their children and fear.

Gwen finishes her incantation and walks towards Ben-----------There! They'll be confortable, besides once we leave earth the spell will disapear and they'll return to their daily lives-------------You know we didn't grround grandpa Max------------He's cool Ben, besides he is only one person-------------But he is a plumber---------Gwen looks at him and then nods-----------We better prepare for him-----------and they begin to consider plans, meanwhile their parents are in Frank's and Natalie's home, they can move about their home,even into their patios but no farther, and not even a phone call can leave their home and all of them wonder what will be of their children.


	2. Payback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Gwen confront their wrongdoers

Disclaimer I do not own Ben 10 or any of its characthers, and I like to acknowledge the work from other authors from whom I take inspiration.

Ben and Gwen leave their parent's home and go to school looking forward to speaking to some of their classmates, they wait in hiding till recess to go to the cafeteria making sure everybody is there, they are all talking and laughing when suddenly the doors open and in go Ben and Gwen in their anodyte forms, everyone is shocked, silence falls as they walk among the tables, in the tables near them they stay quiet, on the tables far from them there are murmurs-------What are they?-----------Who are they?-----------What do they want?-------------Are they disguised?------------Michelle widens her eyes and asks------------Gwen? Ben? Is that you? What happened to you?-------------You recognized us! How?-------------I have seen you use your powers.........but this is more extreme-------------Our grandmother destroyed our human bodies and liberated our power----------What? You are no longer human?-----------------We were never truly human Michelle....but yes we no longer are human, since if we ever learn to make new bodies it will only be a skin suit to pass off as human-------------When?-----------75 to 100 years----------What? We may not be alive by then-----------Sorry Michelle but we came to say goodbye since we need to leave earth to learn how to use better our powers....we will look you up when we return...and thank you for being our friend--------------there is a smirk and a giggle and Gwen turns towards where the noise came, she sees Marci, Olivia and Blair smirking--------------Something funny bestie?----------smirking Marci answers---------No Gwen!....I always knew you were a freak!----------laughter erupts from the table and some of the others, Marci and her group laughing more loudly, and from another table JT and Cash laugh loudly-------We are losing our favorite punching bag so he can become a light show------------Ben begins to walk towards them, but before that Gwen looks at Marci and her cohorts-----------It's better to be a freak Marci than be a bag of shit-----------Oh! Nasty! That's all you got?-----------Gwen smiles--------No!---------she waves her arms and a portal opens above Marci and from it sprouts the contents of a septic tank, Marci is caught unaware, she tries to move but the weight is too much and she slips unable to move, she almost feel drowning, she finally stands up and notices the waste is keeping the form of a container and all the waste begins to fill it and Marci tries to leave to no avail-----------No! Get me out! Help me!-------------the waste rises from her knees, to her waist, to her chest, Olivia and Blair start runing away but Gwen frezzes them and levitates them---------Where are you going? You are abandoning your queen?-------------Gwen please! No! We didn't mean it!-----------Oh yes you did! Be with your leader!---------they levitate towards the container, Marci is up to her shoulders-----------Help me please!-------------Olivia and Blair are put on the surface and lose the levitation energy and begin to sink quickly on the waste, Marci claws at them---------Puil me up! Pull me up!----------and they sink more quickly------------You're pulling us in! You're pulling us in!-------------but Marci doesn't listen to them and soon the three of them are up to their neck-----------Help us! Help us! We can't swin on this it's to thick----------they continue pleading but soon Marci goes under leaving her hands above the waste level, followed by Blair and finally Olivia, and in that same order their hands go under, Gwen smiles and says you three were always working in shit, now it's more literal-----------------meanwhile Ben is in front of JT and Cash----------Something funny?------------Better leave Tennyson before you get hurt---------Yeah!-------You 2 knuckleheads are dense, I'll get hurt? Please!-----------You asked for it!---------JT throws a punch towards Ben but suddenly a chair hits him on the face, he is stunned but gets up and throws a second punch but gets hit again, and again, and again, everybody is horrorized as they see JT's face swollen and bleeding and finally unrecognizable and Ben lets him drop and he lays still, Cash takes a few steps backwards and turns to run but Ben gestures and his underwear is pulled by invisible hands to limits beyond the usual parameters and Cash levitates as he is hanged from a hook in the ceiling-----------It hurts! It hurts! Put me down!------------You never helped any of your victims Cash, why expect help now?------------Gwen is looking pleased at the container when Michelle aproaches her------------Gwen free them!----------Why should I? They deserve it!------------Gwen you never used your powers like this, you followed rules!-------------I am beyond rules now!----------Don't lose your humanity!------------I no longer have humanity-----------Gwen you are not like this! Remember how you were before!-------------I was a pushover and foolish! i can do anything I want!-------------You were a hero! You never took life! It was the last resort! Return to that!-----------Gwen looks at Michelle, she feels being glared at but soon Gwen relaxes and with a wave the container disapears, the waste flods the cafteria since nothing keeps it in place and from the waste 3 figures fall on the floor at first still but soon they begin to cough and suddenly throwing up...waste, at first they do not notice since they are completly covered in it but soon begin to cry--------Clean me! Clean me!-----------Don't push your luck you three! Clean yourselves up!---------they fall silent, but whimper as quietly as posible, Gwen turns to Michelle and---------We were friends once Michelle, this was my last favor to you----------meanwhile some classmates talk to Ben------------Come on Tennyson! You've done enough!-----------Like they would stop ever!-----------Ben, you steped up to defend the smaller kids, you already made your point, they are in no shape to harrass anyone-----------Ben snorts but finally gets Cash down and puts him next to JT--------Better help your boyfriend----------He's not my boyfriend!---------Yeah! Right! You want to return to the ceiling-------------No!-----------Help him then-----------and Ben turns towards Gwen-----------I'm done let's blow this dump---------Yes! I'm bored!.......Goodbye Belwood High!----------Gwen!---------Don't ever talk to me Michelle, you should have let me finish them--------and Gwen and Ben leave without looking back.

As they leave the school grounds Ben tenses and looks at Gwen-----------Someone is trying to ambush us-------------Yes! They can try! Let's have some fun!---------they hold hands and walk towards the persons and then they hear------------By order of the plumbers we order you to surrender and not use your powers!--------Ben grins-----------Rook Blonko! I should have known!-----------Come in peacefully! You'll not be harmed!----------Why should we?------------Who are you?---------Guess!-------Ben? Gwen? What happened to you?------------We are anodytes now.......why are you trying to arrest us?------------We detected irregularities in this school....we tried contacting you....but you never responded------------We are no longer human Rook, we don't have bodies, no comunicators with us-----------And the omnitrix?----------Somewhere in the outskirts of Belwood-------------You left it unprotected?----------Of course not! It is protected by our mana and nobody can reach it now-----------What were you doing in the school?-----------We were setling old scores.....and it was satisfactory........they never will bother us again------------What did you do?-----------We don't have to explain ourselves to you Rook----------Yes you do! By the authoroty of the plumbers I demand explanaitions!------------We will not give them and we are leaving!-------------the plumbers ready their weapons and Rook takes the safety off his protoweapon----------I do not wish to put you under arrest, but I will if I have to...come peacefully-------------before they can do anything the plumbers are thrown to the ground and knocked unconscious, Rook tries to fire his weapon to no avail, as Ben aproaches him he tries to hit him his fist hits him instead------------Rook, you could have easily avoided all of this, but you did it the hard way...why?-------------Maybe he has a crush on you Ben------------What? No!-------Sorry Rook! I like girls-----------and he turns to Gwen----------Specially one in particular-----------Gwen smiles------------You are breaking several laws, something tells me that setling your scores you hurt some people-----------They are alive Rook, but will need medical atention...just like you---------and Ben throws Rook against a tree, the thud is near bone shatering, as they prepare to leave they again hear----------Stand down or we'll fire!------------Don't make treats you can not keep------------Gwen? Ben? What?--------Kevin? What are you doing here?------------We received reports of disturbences and when the first unit didn't report back we decided to act------------Do you know what happened?-------------We happened!-----------Are you joking?----------No!----------What has gotten into you?-----------We are now free from human limitations!-------------What are you talking about? Why are you in anodyte form? Specially you Ben!-----------Our bodies were destroyed! We have access to our full power and we don't have to answer to anyone!-----------You have lost your minds! Come quietly so we can figure this out----------We are not going anywhere!----------I don't want to do this, but you are not leaving us much choice-----------You can try but you will lose------------the plumbers attack to no avail, Ben and Gwen get shields up and throw mana against them, disabling their weapons and them, untill only Kevin remains, he absorbs iron and prepares to fight-------------So you are not trying to absorb our energy?-------------You know what happens if I try to. and maybe turning to iron will not protect me from you and your magic, but I have to try----------------You should acept it's over Kevin!-----------Not yet----------So you hang to the posibility we'll return to being together?------------What? NO!------------Then why not le us go?------------You are hurting people, this is not like you Gwen..Ben!.......as for our break-up, it was a parting of the ways, we both decided we were better off as friends, why hash it out?------------You made me lose time!------------Gwen we learned from each other!-----------I already knew and for that reason you'll pay------------Kevin prepares to attack but before he can do so he feels a shadow fall on him and turns to the origin and a chill runs down his spine as a portion of ground is above him and as the green glow disipates he braces for impact wich comes in tons of earth and rocks and everything stays still---------Is he?----------I don't know but if he's not....it will take him time to get out and he may tire....so do I get to hit an ex of yours?-----------Who? You were the one who pushed me to go out with them! Who do you want to?--------------You're right, I didn't want you single so I would not be tempted, but I also wished they didn't work out------------I know--------Get that smug expression of your face------------Fine!-----------I know Kai Green!-----------She was never my girlfriend...besides she wanted to tame me....I'll want to make her pay!------------Too complicated!...........Let's go make Harangue pay!----------Now you're talking!-----------and Ben and Gwen go towards Will Harangue's studio.

Days pass and Ben and Gwen have settled their scores, many of them imaginary but they don't care when suddenly Gwen tenses----------What's wrong Gwen?-----------I sense the forming of a portal....from Legerdomain.......Charmcaster!------------What does she want?-----------I don't know, let's go and take care of her!-------I thought she was your friend-----------Frenemy Ben....besides she owes me for all those years of misery!-------------I know the feeling!----------and they go towards the portal is forming as Charmcaster emerges, as she surveys she frows------------What is going on?-----------Hello Charmy!-----------Who? Gwen? What do you want I only came to visit and relax!------------You expect me to believe that?....You have tried that before!------------I have no quarrel with you Gwen, you can stop being an anodyte!----------I am an anodyte! No more human body!----------So that's why your mana has increased!----------Leave Hope now!--------I will not be intimidated by you Gwen....prepare to fight!----------Gwen smirks and takes a defensive position when suddenly rings of mana restrain Charmcaster-----------What? How?-----------Meet my partner in crime, you already know him...Ben!--------Ben in anodyte form? How can that?----------Neither of us has a human body now Hope and now we'll take care of you-----------No! Fight me sorcerress to sorcerress!----------No! You never gave a chance before and you will end like you tried to do me!------------Gwen concentrates and Charmcaster's purse grows and begins to eat her-----------AAAAHHHH!!!! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS GWEN! UUURRRGGGHHHH!!!!!-----------the only thing sounding for the next few minutes is bone crunching and finally swallowing from the purse till it returns to its normal size-------------Is she dead?----------I don't know.....it is her purse so maybe it can't kill her or it did but due to her magic she can be restored...maybe------and they both laugh as they take the purse with them.

Max walks in alleys, small streets, trying not to be noticed, he has been worried ever since the reports of the actions of his grandchildres reached him, he tried contacting his sons to no avail, he has heard reports that there are people in Frank's house but nobody answers them, and nobody can go in, so he is hopeful that they are alive along with his daughters-in-law, he has been analyzing methods to control his grandchildren, but nothing feasible has come to him, except one thing......the omnitrix! If he can find it he will use it to contain Ben and Gwen, but he needs time to train to use it otherwise the only chance to defeat them will be lost, he walks down the street when he sees them flying around, without being obvious he walks towards an alley hoping to enter someplace, but he sees his grandchildren starting to zero in on him and he begins to panic when suddenly a door oipens and he enters and all of a sudden he is on the other side of town--------------You were almost caught Max Tennyson!-----------Who?........Hex!------------It's been a while hasn't it?-----------Not long enough! Gwen told me you had reformed! Are you responsible for what happened to my grandkids?----------No! I have no idea what did this to them!....I had hoped you could tell me--------------I have no idea!-----------Well they have become too powerful........and have been corrupted by such power.......but there's more to this i sense it!-----------They are interfiring on your plans of conquering earth right?------------Max please! My niece has restored Legerdomain, she sits at the throne, I no longer crave power....maybe revenge since I felt my niece's magic disapear from this plane and Legerdomain's also....I believe your grandkids are responsible for this-----------They killed Charmcaster too?......they are more lost than I thought-----------I hope they only traped her, but they are becoming more..........cruel......thye have to be stoped-----------I am looking for the omnitrrix.......I'll use it to face them and stop them-----------The omnitrix may not be enough to acomplish that.....I sense their power increasing....maybe beyond the omnitrix's power level---------I have to try!----------Will the omnitrix respond to you?-----------When it came it was programed to attach to me, Ben found it and since our DNA was similar it attached itself to Ben....I believe it can still respond to me....but I don't know where it is-------------There's a null of mana on the outskirts of Belwood....maybe it's there------------It's far we better get a move on!------------Wait! I saved this for such an ocasion!----------Hex makes an incantation and a portal opens, both men cross it and apear on the clearing where the omnitrix is, Max sees his grandkids clothes and picks them up and he puts them on his bag and then he sees it a mana bubble and inside the omnitrix--------Here it is!-----------Max tries to grab it but is unable to do so, he turns to Hex and he nods, Hex tries diferent spells to no avail, after he tries for the last time he says---------Clever girl!-----------Why? What did she do?-------------She created a filial bubble....only her or relatives of her can unlock it------------I couldn't do it!-----------You need magic! Maybe her father, mother, uncle, Ben or you could open it if you use magic------------Great! I can not access the omnitrix, and since I don't know magic I won't................How long it would take me to learn it?-------------Weeks!.....you are to rigid on your beliefs, it will not be easy!------------Then how could Ben?-----------He is younger, not completly set on his ways, if Ben had a brother maybe------------Only child.....we can't get to her parents.....her grandmother can not be located....we are....wait! Ken!----------Who?-----------Gwen's brother Ken!----------Gwen has a brother?---------Yes her older brother! maybe he'll have the same problem as me-----------No! Your sons would be able to access the bubble sooner than you Max, but your oldest grandson should be able to do it easier and quicker.....where is he?-------------College studying ingeniring.....he has dedicated himself to finish his carreer so he tends not to contact us fequently, that is why he slips our mind-----------We better find him----------Yes! Let's go!------------over at college Ken Tennyson reads the papers and frows------------ _What has gotten into Gwen and Ben? Mom and dad and uncle Carl don't answer the phone, I better go to Belwood and see how can I help_ \----------Ken is lost in thought but not enough to not sense the presence of 2 persons, he turns around ready for trouble when he sees Max and Hex----------Grandpa! Who is this day of the dead party goer?-------------This tattoo is for the warriors of my land young man------------His name is Hex, Ken, we are trying to stop your sister and cousin-----------What happened to them?------------We don't know! We are trying to get the omnitrix, but Gwen has it inside a magic bubble that can only be neutralized by a relative of hers........who knows some magic-----------Don't you know some magic grandpa?-----------No I don't....and I may not learn in time to stop them-----------Grandma?----------No way to contact her, specially with the destruction of plumber's headquarters----------Mom? dad? Uncle Carl?----------We believe they are traped in your house Ken, they could learn quicker than me, but still it would take too much time-----------Then who?.........Me?-----------It all falls on your shoulders Ken----------To help Gwen and Ben.....what do I have to do?----------Max smiles with a sign of relief and believes that the chance of victory has now increased.


	3. A new wielder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Gwen have run amok and are nearly unstopable, can they be stoped? and by whom?

Disclaimer I do not own Ben 10 or any of its characthers, I also like toacknowledge the work from other authors from whom I take inspiration.

Ken Tennyson is concentrating, he believes he has fixated on a point but as much as he tries he is unable to grasp it-----------Damn it! I almost had it!.....I think, maybe I can't learn magic!-------------Hex has been supervising------------You are improving......you do not need to be as good as your sister....just good enough to take down her protective spell and free the omnitrix------------And then?-----------Max answers-----------I will use the omnitrix to stop and contain Gwen and Ben....if it can be done--------You are not sure grandpa, what if you are unable?-----------We are lost then----------Can you use the omnitrix?-----------I should----------Should?-----------When the omnitrix was sent here, it was coded to respond to my DNA, but Ben found it first and since as my grandson his DNA was similar to mine, it attached to him.........he was truly adept to using it and without knowing how to remove it from him, it became his and he excelled.........but somehow becoming adonyte has corrupted him and Gwen.....how I don't know how.....anyway I believe that the omnitrix should respond to me....I may need some time to adjust to the aliens and functions of the omnitrix-------------That is why you are hurrying me, you want time to learn to use the omnitrix-----------That and also we can't continue to run much longer-----------Let's start again Kenneth......you are near-------------Ken concentrates and believes that he almost has it but again he fails and-----------I failed again! I will never be able to take down the spell------------You are wrong Kenneth! You created a mana field, not big and strong, but there, you should be able to remove the spell-------------I did? You're kidding! He is kidding right grandpa?-----------No Ken! You did create a mana field, it was blue-------In time you may be able to learn spells and incantantions........but we need to move fast now............give me some time and I will create a portal to where the omnitrix is-----------and Hex begins to cast a spell and soon a portal opens and the three men step through it apearing on the clearing where everything began----------There Ken! There's the omnitrix!------------It feels strange watching it on the floor, not on Ben's wrist-----------He stoped using it for a while Ken------------I remember.....but I never saw it on its own....untill now------------Kenneth concentrate like last time and touch the field; that should disrupt the field and free the omnitrix-----------I will be by your side Ken so the omnitrix attaches to me------------Right grandpa!------------Ken gets near the omnitrix, Max by his side, he begins to concentrate and after a while a blue field apears around Ken, then Hex in a low but sure voice----------Extend your right arm in front of you.....a few more inches.......a little more............Max get ready-----------Max extends his left arm as Ken nears the field, then he touches it and it disolves and the omnitrix falls to the ground, and then the men hear a screeching noise, Ken loses his concentration and sees he has shut down the spell when suddenly the omnitrix seems to come alive, Max prepares to receive it, but the omnitrix attaches itself....to Ken!---------Ken! No! I was suposed to carry this burden-----------Ken at first is shocked at the turn of events, he tries to take off the watch but he then receives a voice inside his head---------- _Previous wielder is dead...new wielder found..........similar DNA but diferent age and more willingness to acept sugestions from Omnitrix AI---------------Ben is dead? Then so is Gwen?-----------Previous wielder and mate physical bodies destroyed.......now energy beings----------Mate?----------Pheromones levels indicate it-----------Can you restore them?----------Negative! Energy signature sugests Anodyte life form....even they can not restore physical bodies---------No! Is there a way to restore them?------------Unknown............perhaps celestialsappiens--------Celestial sappiens?-----------Previous wielder called them Alien X-------------Alien X! Yes I remember Gwen calling it the most powerful transformation........why were their bodies destroyed?-----------There was another anodyte present and then I stoped receiving data------------So there is no way of finding out what happened--------------The chronalsappiens can look into the past------------Chronalsappiens?-----------Clockwork!-----------These are aliens stored in the omnitrix?-----------Yes!-------------_ Ken! Ken! KEN!----------------Yes grandpa?-----------Are you all right?-----------Yes!-----------You seemed...absent-----------I was listening to the omnitrix AI------------The omnitrix has an AI?----------Yes! It apears that Ben was unwilling to hear it-----------Ben was a kid when he got it, and still a teenager till recently, he would not hear anyone....sometimes me....and Gwen-----------His mate----------What? Ken please! They are cousins!-----------The omnitrix describes her as his mate grandpa....according to their pheromones levels-----------I didn't want to acept it.......I can no longer do that.......did you learn what happened?------------No! But the AI told me about an alien that can help me find out-----------I didn't want to burden you with this Ken.....ask the AI if it can change wielder and let me take the burden----------I will take it grandpa, it should be for a short time, but right now I have the AI to help me-----------Max frows and finally sighs---------All right, but if you feel overwhelmed....tell me inmediatly.....I may be able to help--------I will grandpa......the AI tells me to be near where I want to see what happened-----------Over here Ken! A few paces really-----------Ken touches the omnitrix and the tube rises, and without moving anything he touches it and clockwork apears, Max and Hex watch silently as clockwork makes moves and they see as ghosts the events of the past days, untill finally arriving at the moment Gwen and Ben's bodies were destroyed by...Verdona, Max gasps and lower his head, clockwork stops concentrating and the events disapear and finally Ken apears in place of the alien----------So grandma wanted to take them away...or rather Gwen and Ben was an accident....still the power overwhelmed them-----------How can we restore them? Maybe Verdona?-----------No she can't-----------You don't know Ken----------The AI informed me grandpa....even grandma Verdona can undo her handywork-----------So we'll have to stop them permantly?----------Maybe not.......the AI mentioned a posibility........we better leave this place-----------Where should we go Kenneth?-----------To my parent's house, we may need them to control Ben and Gwen-----------They imprisoned them Ken..how?---------Once they're restored....they'll help------------You really think it can be done?------------If not, at least we'll be together---------Max chuckles grimly and nods------------Hex can you open a portal?-----------It'll take a minute but yes--------and Hex prepares himself-----------I can not open a portal inside the house due to the spell, but we'll apear outside it, from there we'll look for a way to get in---------and once more a portal opens, they apear outside the home of Natalie and Frank Tennyson, Hex probes with his staff but finds no weakness----------This protective spell is diferent than the one that protected the omnitrix--------------Ken surveys the field and asks-----------Susceptible to anything?------------Magic? No! maybe physical attacks----------Wich would be more efective?-----------Hex ponders and finally says----------Sound, better than brute force, fire, water or lightning, maybe energy is another option----------All right, let me see---------Ken concentrates and----------- _AI are you there?-----------I am always with the omnitrix----------Are there aliens who use sound as a weapon and energy?---------Yes! The aliens known as Echo-echo and chromax------------I need them, make them available please----------Right away------------_ Ken looks at the omnitrix as the tube pops up and touches it, transforming into echo-echo, he inmediatly multiplies himself and surrounds his parent's house and begins an ultrasound attack, followed by an infrasound attack, the field flickers and seems to weaken, after a few minutes of this echo-echo merges into one and changes into chromax who makes energy attacks, when the energy ricochets against him he absorbs it and returns it towards the field stronger and finally the field collapses-----------You did it Ken!-----------Ken changes into his human form----------I almost can't believe it, but yes I did it!----------We better hurry, Ben and Gwen will sense their protective spell has beed destroyed and they will come-----------Right! You're correctt Hex, we better hurry!-----------They go inside and find the 2 couples shocked when they enter-----------Dad! Ken! How did you?----------Ken is now the wielder of the omnitrix, he used his aliens to destroy the force field------------My son now wears that infernal contraption? Take it off Ken!!-----------Mom! I am not a kid anymore!....Besides Ben and Gwen must be stoped!------------They can't be stoped! They don't hear us.....we have been receiving calls from furious parents from thay have done in school...and we can't return the calls--------How bad is it?-------------Ben beat up 2 classmates...Gwen nearly drowned in septic waste 3 classmates, they are seriously sick from all the waste they drank, Gwen threatned her best friend........they buried Kevin under tons of soil, he almost died and is with broken bones and in a coma-------------And that's just what they did to their classmates........we have seen the news, they have done worse all over the world, even the plumbers have fallen----------We know Sandra, thye have become too powerful----------What happened to them?--------Verdona destroyed their physical bodies and the exccess power corrupted them-----------Verdona is responsible? She better undo what she did----------She can't mom---------What? She did it, she can undo it!----------No she can't------------God! I lost my baby!-----------Natalie starts crying, with a hoarse voice Frank tries to calm her down---------We'll find a way Natalie! There's always hope----------Frank looks at his father with a hopeful inquiry, Max lowers his head, but then Ken speaks----------I'll try dad! I'll try---------You think you can Ken?------------The AI believes it's posible----------The AI?----------The omnitrix has an AI uncle Carl, it has sugested a posibility of restoring them---------Ben never mentioned an AI-----------Ben didn't wait to hear it----------That boy of mine!----------the people sense energy and tense as they recognize Ben and Gwen's mana energy and they apear on the living room----------Who took down our force field?/Was it you Hex? You don't have the power! Grandpa Max? You have more weapons in hidden arsenals? You'll pay for what you have done----------No you won't!---------Big brother! There's no way you did this!-----------Yeah cuz! I apreciatte you taking me to my first soccer game but don't go looking for trouble----------I'll have to stop the both of you------------Ken why did you say that/ Now we'll make an example of you--------both Ben and Gwen fire energy bolts towards Ken who changes into Chromax and returns the bolts to them, they are shocked and are stunned but quickly recover----------You have my omnitrix? How dare you!-----------You left, so I picked it up-------------You'll pay for that!...Omnitrix detatch authorization Ben 10 00 10 10------------Unable to recognize voice, code valid but not the voice----------What? It's me! Ben Tennyson!---------Unable to comply----------What did you do?----------Nothing! Your voice is diferent now, that is why it does not recognize your comands-------------Shit! Well we simply destroy you----------Ben fires again but again he's hit back by his own energy----------Ben don't discharge energy bolts he'll return it to us! You are the first challange big brother...it should be fun--------------Ben and Gwen begin to attack Ken with objects, he dodges them and turns into diamondhead and creates a shield, and in that moment he concentrates----------- _AI is there a way to contain anodytes?-----------Some species have created energy dampeners, they use anodytes as batteries, since their reserves are nearly infinite-----------I have noticed-----------Do I have an alien that can create such device?----------Yes! But he will need time---------I belive I can buy some time-----------_ Ken throws shards towards his oponents, they dodge easy and then he changes into big chill and freezes them, he then again changes into diamondhead and encases them in a diamond cube, then he changes into jury rigg, at first he takes apart the TV and computer and some electronics and then he puts them together around the cube, he takes human form as Ben and Gwen emerge from their restraints but before they can do anything Ken throws a switch and Ben and Gwen begin to lose power--------What have you done to us?-----------Slowing you down-------- _This will not last long, I better see how to restore them or stop them_ \------------Ken concentrates------------ _AI wich alien did you say could restore their bodies_-------------Celestialsappiens-----------Change me into him-----------Celestialsappiens tend to debate their actions, you will become the balance of their decisions-----------Yes I remember Ben telling me about him....and I believe that I can deal with them------------_ Ken gets up and touches the omnitrix and alien X stands in his place, Ken feels like he's traveling through space and finally he is in front of Serena and Belicus-----------Look Belicus, Ken Tennyson has now joined us-------So what? He wants something and will not help us on our decisions--------------Please understand, you want to change things to far into the past and I have interest not to change them, since it would destroy my present-------------Self interest then?-----------Yes-------------We will help any way we can-----------You still have to choose an option-------No!------------You want our help and will not cooperate with us? Who do you think you are?----------I will decide for a third option Belicus....an option that will take into accunt Serena's compassion and your desire to punish------------It can not be done-----------Yes it can....but before that....I need information---------Serena and Belicus look at each other and then---------What do you want to know?--------------Ben and Gwen watch at alien X and smirk------------You'll stay inmobile for a long time Ken and we'll be able to cast spells on you, and we should be able to neutrilaze your restraints-------------- Ben and Gwen grab pieces of diamond and bash them into the device and disrupt it so they begin to return to full strenght but then alien X rises his hand and moves it and before Ben and Gwen can do anything they begin to scream and get on their knees and their energy condenses on their bodies and their physical bodies apear again, Ben and Gwen shiver, they are naked and then speak----------What did we do?---------What happened to us?-----------We hurt people!----------We killed people!-----------We almost destroyed the earth!-------------everybody moves towards them but are still afraid, Ben and Gwen rise their heads and see as alien X raises his hand towards them, Ben pales and gets up------------No! take me! I influenced Gwen to do all of that, she's inocent!------------Ben! No! I had experience being an anodyte I draged him! Take me!-----------No! I hurt more people! Take me!-----------He doesn't know what he's saying! Take me!-----------No! Me!-------No! Me!---------alien X moves his hand, Ben and Gwen embrace and expect the worst but instead they see as all the damage to the house is undone, everything is as before they locked their parents up, and from Charmcaster purse she is expelled without injury, at first she is confused, then she sees Gwen-------You! You did something...I'll make you pay!---------Charmcaster! Hope! Wait! Don't you sense it? She has no magic!------------What?----------Charmcaster concentrates and---------You're right! She has no magic! How?---------You don't remember what happened?---------I just arrived uncle....but I apeared here-----------Max receives a signal from his comunicator----------Magistrate Tennyson here!-----------Magistrate are you all right?---------I should ask you that Rook!----------Why?-----------Everything is all right?----------Yes! We called you because you disapeared and then apeared on your son's home----------So everything is all right then Rook---------Of course! Why do you ask?-------------Just making sure you're alert Rook....I'll call later---------Nothing happened then----------But dad we remember everything!----------I can't explain it-----------Charmcaster walks towards Gwen and Ben and-----------So are you going to a party as Adam and Eve?-------------Gwen and Ben blush and cover themselves as best they can--------------I have your clothes here kids....take them!-----------I'll help!--------with an incantation Charmcaster makes Gwen and Ben's apear on them....2 sizes too small----------Charmcaster, stop this! I'm afraid to breathe or they'll pop!---------I'm afraid to walk!----------Hope stop this---------Fine uncle!---------she agains makes an incantation and the clothes return to their normal size----------You did something Red, you deserved what I did and I'm pretty sure you deserve more------------Gwen says nothing and then alien X disapears and Ken is in his place----------That was diferent! i undid everything-----------Thanks Ken!----------Well, well, Gwen you play dirty! Who is this hunk?-----------Back off Charmcaster! He's my older brother!-----------And he is now the one with the omnitrix....maybe i shall visit earth more often and cause mischief so he can try and stop me....we could have some fun---------Charmcaster walks towards Ken and almost entangles him.Ken holds his ground, but a shiver runs down his spine----------You won't like me as an adversary!----------But you will like me, you need a bad girl on your life-------Ken rolls his eyes, Charmcasters smirks----------Hope that's enough!---------Fine uncle!----------Anyway, you can not use the omnitrix for a long time, but please repeat the order and code so i can get it off----------OK Ken.....omnitrix detatch recognize voice code Ben 10 00 10 10-----------Unable to comply---------What? Recognize voice--------Voice recognized, no longer authorized to change omnitrix parameters-----------Ben looks at Ken---------You remember the code?---------Yes!---------You'll have to do it yourself-------------Omnitrix detatch recognize voice, code Ben 10 00 10 10---------Unable to comply----------What! Why?----------Creator has changed safety fetaures...only he can take omnitrix off------------No! Ken I'm sorry! We'll go to Galvan Prime! Azmuth will detatch the omnitrix-----------It's not your fault grandpa! I have received a message from the AI....it chose me, even if you had taken away the spell it would have attached to me------------So you will be my adversary from now on....I will enjoy our battles---------Charmcaster!------------I'm going Gwen, but we'll see each soon-----------and Charmcaster walks into a portal and leaves---------------Hex asks-----------Why are they powerless?------------Well....------------suddenly Verdona apears and frows------------How did you get your bodies back?.....Doesn't matter I will destroy these bodies also-------No you won't grandma!-----------Ken? Don't be insolent boy...I will do as I please-----------You condem them to death if you destroy their bodies----------What? They are anodytes, they can not die!-----------Their anodyte powers have been neutralized....it is part of their pennance-----------What? Pennance/ Why do they have to do pennance?---------When you destroyed their bodies grandma, you destroyed their empathy, their moral center and became corrupted....in order to save earth and them I made a celestialsappiens restore their bodies and undo their actions..only a few will remember what happened, but their powers were taken away and the use of the omnitrix, they'll have to make up for their mistakes so they can have their powers again and use the omnitrix again------------I will not be denied, I will take them with me, I'll destroy their bodies and stop any actions from the celestialsappiens---------The celestialsappiens will not kill them grandma...you will........they are human now...100% human...you destroy their bodies and they will die, and you will not be able to return them to life....nor will the celestialsappiens------------You had no right to make such a deal!------------Grandma we did horrible things! we are not ready to become full anodytes----------Gwen honey you will learn so much more-----------I lost control grandma...maybe destroying my body will compensate for what I did---------Gwen no! I was part of that also, you can not go alone----------Ben I------------That's enough! You are not geting off easy, you have to make amends-----------How long will this take Ken?--------I don't know....but your powers will return slowly...very slowly------------I wanted you to learn so much Gwen, but it will have to be far into the future.......you defied me Ken....but you did it for the right reasons....I'm proud of you!----------Thanks grandma!------------I will visit you soon...now I need time to think and analyze where I went wrong------and Verdona leaves---------------Ben! Gwen! You are in big trouble! You defied us, disobeyed us and went into a rampage, we are going to discuss your punishments........and is there something you want to tell us?-----------About?----------You're on thin ice Ben!.....What are your intentions with my daughter?-------------Ben gulps hard and looks at Gwen and turns to his uncle, Gwen walks to him and they hold hands, Natalie is furious, Carl is anoyed and Sandra is unsure---------I would like to ask permision to go out with you daughter uncle...as boyfriend and girlfriend----------You are cousins! It is wrong!------------Natalie!--------she turns to her husband-----------You do know that you are going to be grounded for a long time, so no dates.....nd no talking by phone...only once a week, you will see each other at school so we won't be able to control you completly, but you will return to your homes inmediatly understood?-----------Yes!-------Go to the kitchen, we have to discuss your punishments----------and they do----------Frank how can you allow this?--------Ben was willing to die for Gwen, and Gwen to die for Ben, it has already happened Natalie, we can only limit the damage now....why are you noding Ken----------Uh! Well....the omnitrix described Gwen as Ben's mate, it is late to doanything about it mom-----------Natalie huffs, but knows when she is beaten, then suddenly Max comunicator beeps---------yes Rook?-----------magistrate Tennyson we are unable to contact Ben and Vulkanus is causing chaos near the docks------------You can no longer contact Ben Rook, he no longer wields the omnitrix---------What? So we have to stop him the old fashioned way?---------It apears so-----Grandpa wait!-----Ken?-----------The docks you say?-----------I'll go---------Ken turns into XLR8 and leaves, they turn the TV on and watch as reporters are describing the action when they see a blue blurr and they watch as bystanders are put into safety and then the blurr seems to inspect every robot and Vulkanus himself------------Tennyson! If you're going to fight! Fight!-----------the blurr stops and then changes into diamondhead----------Let's battle!----------Diamondhead throws shards towards the robots and Vulkanus-----------You didn't destroy any robot nor my armor, now it's my turn!----------but as they try to move the robots throw sparks and are inmovilized, Vulkanus triestomove but his armor is also frozen-----------What did you do?-----------i hit the joints of your robots and armor, they and you can no longer move-------------Curse you! I'll be back and have my revenge!------------Vulkanus tries to eject but is unable to do so---------Respond you piece of trash or I'll be captured----------I nulified your ejector locks, you're stuck in place!-----------I'll get even! Mark my words!-----------Ken turns to the rescue workers who are yelling------------Evacuate quickly the building will collapse soon!-----------Ken watches the building and analyzes it and then he creates pillars that stabilize the building-----------Now you have more time!------------We now have all the time in the world!------------No! The crystals have fisures in them, vibrations from people and vehicules, along with minor tremors will increase the fisures and will collapse, not inmediatly but don't think it can not collapse----------a group of plumbers arrive and take Vulkanus into custody and take the robots away, Rook walks towrds Ken and asks----------Who are you? You are not Ben! Your style of fighting is more cerebral than Ben's, efective but minimal collateral damage------------I was lucky, it could have gone worse........I do not know how long I'll have the omnitrix, sio for the moment I'll keep my secret, so I'll take my leave-------he transforms into XLR8 and leaves---------Wait! Gone! It seems he is on the side of the plumbers, I must talk to magistrate Tennyson-----and Rook turns to coordinate the plumbers.

A few days later Ken is still at home, he has only had to use the omnitrix a few times, not staying long enough to be interviewed, Natalie asks-----------Well Ken you haven't had any problems studying online?-----------No mom! I just wish grandpa would get any of his friends to take me to Galvan and pass the omnitrix to someone else or keep it in a box till Ben is once more worthy------------I doubt Ben will be able to use the omnitrix for a long time Ken, or Gwen use magic either, Michelle was very upset when Gwen told her what she had done, although she has already forgiven her,she is still disapointed.------------Gwen at least can still look as always, Ben on the other hand.....he told Kevin what he did and he punched on the face, he will have a black eye for a while-------------Why did he attack Kevin so savagely?-----------Jelousy mom.....due to Gwen-----------I am still oposed to their relationship...it is wrong!-----------Too late mom-----------Maybe if---------I doubt they can be separated-----------I know! I just wish I could----------and Natalie goes to the kitchen-------------At least gwen did nothing to Ben's ex's------------She doesn't want to say what she did to Kai Greeen, it must have been big----------How disapointing!----------Ken smirks, he knows from whom Gwen inhereted that trait, he then hears the doorbell, he gets up and opens the door----Grandpa!--------Hi Kiddo!--------max! You bring news/-----------Maybe in a few minutes........what are you doing Ken?----------Talking to mom about some of the things ben and Gwen did during their reign of terror------------It's a good thing people don't know, Hex has been very discret thus far, they did make bad choices------------Not all of them---------Ken!---------What they did to Harangue was very funny-------------Max can't contain a chuckle and a smile-----------Have him in a tutu while he admited to every lie he ever said....priceless!-----------Yes it was! Too bad it got undone and forgotten-------------and then the doorbell buzzes and Ken opens the door----------Aunt Sandra! Uncle Carl! Ben! Welcome! Why the visit?---------Huh? You called us and told to come here quickly--------------Mom? Did you?----------No!----------the back door opens and Gwen enters---------What's so important?---------We didn't call you Silly Bean!----------What? Then who?-----------then Frank enters----------What's the emergency?-----------Nobody called you Frank!-----------I received a call that told me to come here quickly-----------We all did big brother, but none of us made the calls-----------they look at each other, Max, Ben and Gwen start to get ready for a fight, Ken soon joins them and then-----------Do not worry Tennyson family...I made the calls----------Azmuth!----------The galvan is on a floating disk, the parents are enthralled by the presence of him as is Ken, but he recovers quickly------He is the creator of the omnitrix? Can you take it off?----------Before that....why can't Ben use the omnitrix?----------Ben lowers his head in shame as does Gwen, Max clears his throat---------Well Azmuth, it's a long story--------and Max proceeds to tell Azmuth what happened, some minutes later-------I see...so you lost control Ben?------------Yes....I am sorry!--------Gwen is also responsible----------Yes I am----------You are too young to get access to such power....so they have to make ammends?----------Yes!------------You'll do it!----------What about the omnitrix?------------It has chosen you Ken Tennyson!------------But I don't want it!----------Earth needs a protector! And you are more than capable, not just earth, the galaxy and the universe need you!-----------I have been lucky, if something really big where to come...-----------You will do fine...besides you can always talk to the previous wielder and get council------------Ken looks at the omnitrix on his wrist-------------It's a big responsibilaty-----------You are up to it Ken Tennyson, the AI has spoken to you, it is high praise-----------Ken seems lost in thought-----------I'll do it! I will return it to Ben someday soon------------Not very soon it would apear, for now you are Ken 10000------------10K?---------He has access to all aliens on the omnitrix Ben------------I know, maybe when I get it back it will be this way------------I don't know how it happened...so i don't know if I will be able----------Anyway now I understand why the omnitrix didn't always give me the alien i wanted....and sometimes the alien I needed-----------Well Ken tomorrow I'll take you to plumber headquarters so they know you-------------and the tennyson family prepare for the next phase of their adventure.

Max walks with Azmuth------------Will everything work out?-----------I think it will----------both are startled when they hear a voice------------There are many posibilities!------------they turn and----------Paradox!-----------You know the future will my grandson be OK-----------Spoilers Max....there are many posibilities from tragedy, to triumph to greatness!---------Paradox watches as diferent timelines apear before him....in a posible timeline Ken dies saving earth and Ben takes the omnitrix once again; in another Ken gives the omnitrix to a more mature Ben, in another is the same thing, but after Ken marries and retires, in another ken keeps the omnitrix and Ben and Gwen become magic wielders and help Ken protect the earth, in another Ken gives Ben the omnitrix after he marries Charmcaster and leaves the earthly plane for Legerdomain and many more-----------Paradox turns to Max and says----------whatever his future is Max, he will be magnificent!--------and Paradox leaves, Azmuth says---------Everything will work out max and he also leaves------------Max ponders and smiles----------Yes it will!---------and he returns to his family feeling optimistic about the future of his grandchildren.

FINIS


End file.
